helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ 1st Single (2003) }} Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (友情～心のブスにはならねぇ!～; Friendship ~I Won't Become Ugly on the Inside!~) is the last single of Morning Musume subgroup Morning Musume Otome Gumi. In addition to the title song and its karaoke version, the single also contains Morning Musume Otomegumi versions of the earlier Morning Musume songs "Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~" and "Summer Night Town". "Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~" was originally featured on the "Best! Morning Musume 1" album and "Summer Night Town" was originally featured on the "Summer Night Town" single. Morning Musume Sakura Gumi also did a version of "Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~" at the same time as Morning Musume Otomegumi on the "Sakura Mankai" single. Instead of having its own Single V, it shared one with the Morning Musume Sakura Gumi single released the same day. Tracklisting #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ #Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) #Summer Night Town (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) #Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Instrumental) Featured Members *Iida Kaori *Ishikawa Rika *Tsuji Nozomi *Ogawa Makoto *Fujimoto Miki *Michishige Sayumi *Tanaka Reina Single Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku ;Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ *Arrangement, Programming, Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Bass: Kawazoe Tomohisa *Drums & Tambourine: Kajiwara Tetsuya (Warrock) *Chorus: Morning Musume Otome Gumi & Tsunku *Music Video: Kawamura Kensuke (Director), Suehiro Tetsushi (Producer) *Dance Choreography: RYONRYON ;Say Yeah! ~Motto Miracle Night~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) *Arrangement, All Instruments: Morio Takashi *Chorus: Morning Musume Otome Gumi & Tsunku ;Summer Night Town (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) *Arrangement, Keyboards, Programming: Maejima Yasuaki *E.Guitar: Inaba Masahiro *Percussion: Ohgimi Gen *Chorus: Morning Musume Otome Gumi Concert Performances ;Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni Naranee!~ *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ - Hamizu *Naruchika Morning Musume '16 - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane *Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka, Ogata Haruna, Haga Akane, Kaga Kaede *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "beautiful" - Ishida Ayumi, Takeuchi Akari, Ozeki Mai, Nomura Minami, Satoyoshi Utano (part of a medley) ;Summer Night Town (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ Charts Oricon Chart Positions *'Total Reported Sales:' 53,331 Other Charts External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni Naranee!~, Say Yeah! -Motto Miracle Night- (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version), Summer Night Town (Morning Musume Otome Gumi Version) Category:2004 Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:Last Single Category:Lowest Selling Single Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Lowest Ranking Single